I'm Falling for You
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: After the death of her parents, Ally moves to London, England and a new school. She ends up surrounded by several figures in her life and with two people chasing after her. What's she to do? Oh yeah, fall for the blond air-headed player. Auslly ReadXReview
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally and every product you see in this story. The plot and made up characters are all mine.**

All she could see were people surrounding the caskets and crying over the body in it. It's too bad she never made the move to go and see. Death in the family was not something she took every well. Of course, she'd try and all, but it'd be too much to handle on her own. Brown eyes looked away from the scene and she wiped a fallen tear away. It was all too much to bear. Why'd she even come? She had no plans. But she had to; these were her parents lying in those caskets, awaiting their burial.

After she found out they were dead, she completely distanced herself from everyone close to her, waiting to leave Miami and start a new life with her grandmother in London, England. Her brown eyes shifted to the casket again then she sighed. Shaking her head, she looked up to the heavens. _Why did you take them from me?_ She thought.

She felt a feather like tap on her shoulder and turned around, only to face her aunt. The woman's features softened upon seeing her face crunched up, trying not to cry. Opening her arms in what only could be a comforting gesture; she dived in to them and cried harder. She was going to miss Miami.

* * *

A tiny red head ran into a room and dived in to the kitchen area. Looking around, she whistled and a whole crowd of people ran in, chattering loudly. "Shush! My brother is still sleeping, guys!" she whispered.

They immediately quieted down as she walked slowly to his room to check. Seeing that she was right, she tip-toed back and dumped out the bag she was holding contents. "Okay, Eva and Jake, you're on streamers duty." A blonde with her tips dyed blue nodded and grabbed all the streamers, a red head following her. "Dez, you're tall enough to be on those sign thingy duty." A tall red head with a goofy grin nodded and grabbed all necessities for the job. "Alright, now Elena, you're on balloon duty with Jackson, Ryderson and Becka." All four people nodded and grabbed the packages of balloons to blow them up. The tiny red head – whose hair is _obviously_ dyed – turned to the last four people and smiled happily. "We're all on food duty! We must go pick some up now!"

They all nodded and followed her out the room. Oh how her brother was going to be so mad, as she thought.

* * *

A brunette sat in the airport in London, England awaiting her ride. Sighing softly to herself, she closed the photo album she was looking at and let a tear fall from her eye. _No, Ally, you have to be strong._ She nodded to herself and wiped the lone tear away. She missed them and the funeral was only five days ago. Soon, she'd be in a new school, and living in that school, her new guardians being her grandmother and grandfather.

Ally rested her cheek on the palm of her hand and looked around at the people happily bustling around. She knew being that happy would be harder for her since everything in her life came crashing down. "Allison! I'm over here!" A loud British accent called out for her.

She looked towards the voice and saw an unrecognizable face. She slowly stood, seeing as they called out to _her_, and slowly walked towards the random curly haired girl. She stopped in front of her and looked her over. She was a short, chubby Latina looking girl. Her curly hair covered her face and she wore a bright and bubbly smile on her face. One Ally did not return. "Hello, I'm Trish de la Rosa. And yes, before you ask, I'm Spanish, but I've been living in London for years now!" Ally nodded, not really caring for this piece of information. Seeing her lack of interest, she just skipped all introductions wholly. "Uh, so your grandparents told me to take you to the school immediately." Ally smiled grimly and darkly. Of course they would, they _hated_ their daughter's love child and the young woman's husband too.

Trish knew that it'd be hard trying to get Ally to say something and it was annoying her, but she was told to play nice. "So, I'll take you there, Allison, if we-"

"Don't call me that."

Trish looked at her in surprise and blinked. It was only four words, and the girl had snapped at her and put a good amount of venom in them. "It's Ally."

Trish nodded mutely and decided that she was probably not going to like this one. _Austin will, though. He likes a good chase and she'd give him one. Too bad Serena might just interrupt her brother's plans happily to save _this_ one,_ Trish thought angrily. _She's so rude!_ Trish sent her a fake smile, hoping that _maybe_, just _maybe_, she'd send one back. But nothing happened. No smile, no nothing. Not a single emotion. Trish just dropped her smile. "Uh, yeah, let's go to my car."

* * *

The red head walked into the bedroom her brother occupied and ran to jump on him. The blond boy sat up in a hurry, knocking her off. He rubbed his eyes in alert and looked to the ground at the laughing girl. "Serena! What the bloody hell?" he yelled angrily.

She didn't stop laughing though, but instead, she tried to speak. "Happy – oh gosh, that was funny – Birthday, Austy!" she laughed.

He glared at her and she pouted adorably. "Sorry, I wanted to surprise you, Austin!"

His gaze softened up a bit and he rolled his eyes. "Rena, I understand, but – wait a minute, how in the _bloody hell did you get in to my bloody dorm!_" he freaked.

Serena shrugged and looked to the ceiling, pulling a single key out her pocket. "I thought it'd be amazing to copy your key, like you did mine."

Austin picked his little sister up and dumped her outside his room. "Wait for me to shower and dress before we talk."

Before she could reply, he slammed the door in her face. She turned around and winked at Dez, who nodded. "Everyone hide!"

It took ten minutes altogether for Austin to dress and come out his room. "Serena, I honestly don't know why-"

"_**SURPRISE!"**_

Austin scowled when people jumped out, trying to surprise him, only angering him further. He looked at his sister, who was laughing, and glared at her. She covered her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter but it didn't work. "I take you're not happy with this, big brother," Serena stated.

Austin's scowl darkened. "I don't, but since it's happening, I guess I can't refuse this. Where's the food?" Austin hissed.

Serena ran up to hug her brother and once again, his face slightly softened at the gesture. "Please try to enjoy, Austy," she whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Austin looked at his sister with a loving, annoyed, brotherly look. "Whatever, I'll try. What'd you guys buy?" He looked around the room, dismissing everything his sister was saying. He noticed a few missing faces. "Hey, where are Cassidy, Dallas, Marco and Trish?"

Serena crunched up her nose adorably, causing Austin to pinch her sort of chubby cheeks. "I cannot remember…"

Austin sighed and shook his head. "Serena, you're always so absentminded."

Serena shrugged and galloped away like a weird looking horse. Austin shook his head and laughed. His laughter was cut short by the blasting of Serena's all-time favourite band; Queen. He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. Only to be blocked by Dez' tall figure. Austin looked up at his best friend expectantly before doing their handshake. "Give it to me, Dez."

Dez nodded. "Alright, Cassidy and Marco are on a date, Dallas just hooked up to Maria-"

"Really, Dallas found out he had guts and balls along?" Austin asked with a laugh.

Dez rolled his eyes, knowing that Austin didn't like Dallas all that much. "Yes, Austin, he did. Anyways, Trish just texted me and she should be here soon, with some new person."

Austin scowled. "Great, another newbie, I don't like them."

Dez nodded, "Yes Austin, we know. But try to respect this one. I heard they're a girl."

Austin looked at him and shrugged. "She probably won't have what I'm looking for. Anyways, let's go pig out, Dez."

Dez nodded and followed his friend.

* * *

Trish stopped at a red light and looked at Ally. She hadn't said an entire word this whole ride. All she did was darkly look out the window. "You know, if you want to make friends, you should talk." Ally didn't reply. Trish sighed and drove off again. Ally knew she was aggravating the girl, but the girl was trying too hard. She just experienced the death of her parents, what'd she expect from her, one happy ass smile? Ally isn't exactly on the happy side right now. "How old are you anyways?"

Ally shrugged. "I just turned fifteen on January 1st."

Trish smiled. "You're Serena's age. Oh my, you're going to love her. She's a bucket full of weirdness, love and happiness. But she's always down sometimes. No one knows why."

Ally shrugged. She didn't care. She only wanted her parents back. Trish sighed and didn't make conversation with her again.

When they arrived at the school, Ally scowled at the sight of all the uniforms. They were black and grey – _only._ The boys wore pants or shorts and girls wore pants, shorts, skirts or what they possibly looked like, _their underwear._ She scowled darker. Hell, it was all ugly and disturbing. Trish saw Ally's look and smirked. "You hate them."

Ally didn't even reply or look at her; she just opened the door and got out. Trish's mouth dropped open. That girl was truly bitter. Ally tapped lightly on the window, pointing to the trunk of the car. Trish looked at her and opened it, giving her a fake smile. Without mouthing a thank you or anything, Ally flipped the bird and went to get her stuff.

Trish scowled and got out of the car, just as Ally was closing the trunk. "Okay, listen up here, you bitter girl! Not everyone deserves to be on the receiving end of your anger and bitterness! We did not burn your parents alive!"

Ally slammed the trunk and gave Trish a bone chilling glare. "Don't you ever talk about my parents like that! Leave me alone! This is _my_ way of mourning, so _JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!_" Ally took a deep breath and ignored Trish's shocked look. "Just show me to my room, okay?"

Trish smirked in arrogance. "Sorry, but you're roommate is celebrating her brother's birthday at the moment, and I don't have to key for it. So, you're going to have to wait for her or her brother to let you get in." Ally's mouth dropped open. "Right now, we have a party to go to."

Ally looked to the sky. _It's fucking dark out. Is she fucking joking?_ She scowled at the sky. It was clear and you could see the stars. It was beautiful. The damn school was surrounded but a forest and the nearest town was three and a half hours away from here.

She already hated it here.

Ally was looking around the large school. It was beautiful but all she could think was that she hated it here. A familiar picture on the wall stopped her and she gasped. Her fingers traced the name. It was of a brunette smiling and holding a book in her hands.

_Penny Shenanne, winner of the English award, 1989._

_We will always remember her. She was smart, athletic and loving. Shall she return, she'll be a world famous author._

Ally scowled and kept walking. Trish raised a brow at her and watched her walk off. "Um, this is the room."

Ally turned around and stood in front of the door. Trish opened and smirked. "Serena! Seriously, leave this door closed!" she yelled over the music.

Ally felt herself going deaf because of the volume of this music. A small red head came up to them, just as Ally was closing the door. "Hey, Trish, who's this?" she asked curiously.

Trish looked at the emotionless Ally and looked back at Serena. "Serena, this is your new roommate, Ally, and Ally, this is Serena. Your roommate."

Ally said, "Whatever." At the same time Serena said, "Nice to meet you." Serena stuck out her hand for her to shake, but Ally just looked at it as if it were poisonous. Serena slowly drew it back and backed away slightly. She bumped in to what she thought was a brick wall but heard her brother's deep voice. "Hello, Trish." Trish nodded her hello and Ally's eyes drifted towards the blond that had his hands on Serena's shoulders. He looked at her intensely with eyes that clearly said he wanted her. She returned no such look. "My name's Austin, what's yours?" he asked charmingly.

Ally glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. His entire stance and personality rang player and arrogant. She already disliked him. "Are you two related?" Ally asked stonily.

He furrowed his brows at her voice and nodded. "What's your name though?" he asked.

Ally shrugged. "I didn't care for yours, which means I feel like my name is of no importance to you." She looked at the petit red head. "And I'm sure your older than me, so, no, you don't need my name. Can you take me to the dorm, Serena?"

Serena nodded and Ally walked out to wait for in the halls. Austin's eyes sparked with interest and his sister and Trish groaned. "Oh no," they both said.

He smirked. "Oh yes. I want her."

**Uh… I hoped you guys liked it?**

**R&R, uh… hi, um… what kinds of books do you guys like?**

**M.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally and every product you see in this story. The plot and made up characters are all mine.**

**.L.L.L.**

Ally was walking around the campus, admiring its bland beauty. It hadn't even been three weeks yet and she was tired of London. It'd only been two weeks and this place pissed Ally off. Trish was annoying, so was Serena (but Ally found her funny, and not really annoying) and oh her newest nightmare, Serena's brother. Ally stopped in a hallway and furrowed her brows remembering the attractive blond with the beautifully chiselled jaw and chocolate (melt in your damn mouth) eyes, in thought. _Uh, his name… what is it again? Mason, Jason, no, those aren't it…_ she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she ran in to someone.

Before she could hit the ground, the person caught her fall and she was looking in to those same eyes she had just been thinking of. Annoyance flowed through her body like water. Now she remembered why she wouldn't remember it, he was flirting with her as soon as he met her. Not even a welcome either, just bedroom eyes. "You should watch where you're going, beautiful," he said with a wink.

Ally frowned. Was he serious? He couldn't be because she clearly wasn't interested ishe pushed him off her person and crossed her arms. She looked him over and grimaced. His uniform was a mess. The tie wasn't tied, his pants barely hung on his hips and the first two buttons on his blazer were opened, not to mention the shirt was untucked. He truly went against school rules. She looked back in to his eyes and just turned around and walked away.

Austin walked this petit brunette walk away from him without answering him. He was shocked. He, the school's hottest senior, athlete and _just the hottest person in the school_, was rejected by a _freshman_ without her using any words. His eyes trailed over her fading form and a smirk formed on his lips. Her skirt was flowing around her, just ending at mid-thigh. Her shirt was neatly tucked in and buttoned up, tie was neatly tied too. Her shoes were black wedges with socks that ended below her knees. She looked like what he'd call a sexy student. Her curls bounced with her walk but he couldn't keep his eyes off her small, but plump, bottom.

….

Ally huffed as she sat in math class. Who invented this subject? Ally thought it was stupid and obviously numbers were created for _math_ and letters were created for _every other subject_. She gritted her teeth in frustration, trying her hardest to get it right. She disliked her teacher already and was one hundred percent sure she was going to dislike all the others too.

This school was too strict, you had too many rules and she couldn't stand it. She even got a _rule_ book and one rule was – don't make her laugh – _do not dress as if you'll be visiting the nightclub soon._ Funny, the school hadn't seemed to care when _fifteen_ girls passed the office this morning that looked like they _worked_ at the nightclub.

Ally huffed and looked behind her. Seven guys in her class were looking at her with googly eyes and looking her over. She gave them all a small smile, making their eyes widen in happiness before flipping them the bird. Their mouths dropped open and she smiled before turning around, only to face the teacher. Her smug look, since her smile dropped, had not moved an inch. "Ms. Dawson, I do not appreciate your attitude towards your classmates," she said.

Ally sat up and smirked. "And I don't like them or their looks. They should stop them or I might just replace their eyes with cucumbers," Ally replied.

She vaguely heard, 'American girls are so hot' and 'Ugh, all Americans probably act like that'. She turned to the last person and glared at them angrily. "Don't even; have _you_ been to America to find that out? No, so don't make assumptions. Gosh, you British people are so rude and blunt. Like shit man, calm your damn granny panties, we're not all the same. Like you people, none of you are the same so shut it you ugly whore," Ally stated.

The girl gasped. She surely wasn't ugly, but Ally didn't care. You're ugly if your personality is; it was the way she was raised. "Allison Dawson, get out of my-!"

Ally stood up, waving the teacher off. "Yeah, I know, get out of your class. Bye then."

She walked out and smiled. That was her last class of the day and now she was free from all those people. Skipping down the hall, Ally walked back to her dorm. She was so close when she bumped in to someone. "S-sorry, I didn't see you there!" the person stuttered.

Ally looked at the person angrily. He was wearing big black rimmed glasses that covered his sea-green eyes. His hair was a curly chestnut brown and he had braces on his upper teeth. In all conclusions, he was pretty good looking for someone with braces. But he was a nerd. Ally caught herself staring at the six thick books he had dropped on the ground. Not wanting to be rude, she bent down to help him pick his books. "Nope, it's my fault. I'm pretty sure it is, I'm short yet I love to look down at the ground when I walk. My fault, don't blame yourself."

Ally continued to help him and he just watched her. Was this the freshman his friends were talking about? The one with her tips dyed auburn? If so, she was gorgeous. He blushed when she handed him his four books he didn't have. "Thanks," he murmured.

Ally decided she liked him since he was pretty quiet. "I'm Ally Dawson. What's your name? I'm fifteen too, how old are you?" she asked, voice clear of any accent he was looking for.

_She sounds American… hmm; I've never met one before._ Blushing even more, he shook her outstretched hand. "Uh, I'm Derek Manson, I'm seventeen and a senior…" he introduced. Before Ally could say anything, he said, "You're so beautiful."

He dropped his books again to cover his mouth, blushing harder than before, and Ally raised a brow. "What are you mixed with?" Ally asked, noticing that he had the skin of guy mixed with two different races.

He looked at her shocked. No one had ever asked him that. He just stared as she picked up his books once more. He smiled widely and helped her. "Uh, my mother is Chinese and my dad is African, he's from Chad," he replied.

Ally smiled up at him and nodded. "I'm just plain ol' American, but you probably knew that, and I have a few heritages from Canada and Australia," Ally said, handing him his books.

Derek took them and smiled. "Oh, that's awesome… um, didn't anyone tell you not to talk to the computer geeks?" he asked.

Ally scoffed. Plenty of people had. But being the person she is, she ignored them. "I don't care. I'd take a geek as a friend over a slut any day," Ally replied. She looked ahead of her, seeing the hall of her dorm area. "Uh, it's nice meeting you, Derek. Got a phone?"

He nodded and they exchanged numbers before Ally bounced away happily that she finally found real friend and person. She liked Serena a bit, but not her other friends.

Hmm, maybe this year wouldn't look too bad. She'll just befriend all the computer geeks.

**R&R Christmas is coming soon! Is anyone planning to do anything?**

**M.A.**


End file.
